Red Flags
by MageMeg
Summary: Eddward Vincent. That name can bring shivers down Kevin's spine, but soon those shivers turn into blushes and small moans. What happened between Eddward and Kevin to turn their feelings for each other? (( First lemon, rated M for later chapters, Rev!Kevedd just because FF needs more ))
1. Chapter 1

**Red Flags**

**Hello there my little wizards! Here is some Kevedd I just started to type one day, I really hope you enjoy, and check out my Wattpad! ((It's MageMeg, as always!)) EEnE does not belong to me, and if there is any grammar mistakes I'm sorry!**

Kevin winced as his back was slammed against the walls of lockers, a bruise was defiantly going to be there when he got home that night. He closed his eyes as he felt a large boot kick into his stomach, winding him.

"Try telling me that again, pumpkin~" The bully cooed, kneeling down next to the pained boy. Eddward Vincent, the bully who decided to make Kevin's life a living nightmare. This has been going on for many years now, and neither shows any sign of it ending. Eddward was a very big nerd back in middle school, but now things have changed, and now he has become one of the worst things that ever happened to Kevin. He cringed as he felt the larger boy's soft hand caress his cheek gently, chuckling quietly. "Oh, pumpkin, you're so… fragile…" He whispered, his ice blue eyes burning into the quivering gingers.

"E-Eddward, p-please leave me alone…" He cried out quietly, his voice raspy and shaky. Eddward flashed an evil smirk his way.

"Now why would I do that, Pumpkin? You're my favourite play-thing…" He grinned, the large gap between his teeth showing. He stood up and stared down at Kevin, hands on his hips. "Get up," He demanded, his sharp tone slicing through the silence in the empty halls. Kevin struggled to get back onto his feet, holding onto the lockers for support. Once he was back up, he didn't bother running, knowing that it was pointless anyway. He looked up to the raven-haired boy, staring into those ice blue eyes that he had learned to hate. One sharp punch to the freckled cheek and Kevin was back on the floor, hot tears forming in his eyes. A low chuckle and the heavy taps of those black boots walking away was the only thing Kevin heard before silence filled the halls again and his vision blurred as the tears finally spilled from his eyes.

_**\- * Time skip of awesomeness * -**_

Kevin slowly rose from the floor as the last bell of the day rang, and everyone began to spill from the classes. He fixed his glasses and limped over to the doors, clutching his bag tightly.

'_Why? Why me? Why does he have to attack me?' _He asked himself, pushing the doors open and began the long journey back to the cul-de-sac. He wrapped an arm around his chest, sighing in pain. A sudden loud shriek from behind him instantly made him jump and spin around, expecting to see Nazz. Yep. There she was, sprinting over to him.

"Kevin!" She screeched, pulling him into a tight hug. "What happened? You didn't fall again, did you?" She asked, staring at the bruise on his arm. He nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah, I fell…" He muttered. It was the same thing he told her since Eddward began to torment him. Every bruise was either from a fall, or a bump into a wall or doorframe, and Nazz has always believed him. Thank god she never raised a brow or got suspicious, she could get very protective if she knew the truth. She walked me back to my house, waving me off as I stepped into my house and waved back, giving her a quick smile before slamming the door closed and slid down the back of it, closing my eyes and let the tears fall again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends! Okay, thanks for everything you lot have done! I've smiled a lot this week, and it's not much, but I still love you guys! Sorry for this time gap of updates, it's really hard writing for the first time, and in so much detail! I written down the names of what I think Eddward's parents should be, so it's not canon, only what I think it is. Kay, that's enough rambling, on with the story!**

Buzz… Buzz… Buzz… Bu-. The alarm was silenced as Eddward slowly rose from his bed, rubbing his tired eyes and sighed. He stared at the red flashing numbers on the small clock. 6:11 am. Today was Tuesday, and he had a swim meet today. He stood up, turning and quickly tidied his bed and slumped over to the bathroom opposite his room. The bathroom was never occupied, as he was an only child and his parents were never home. Marc and Anastasia Vincent were both very good doctors, and was always gone on meetings or had gone abroad. Eddward of course didn't mind this, as now the house always stayed clean. He stared into the mirror as he slowly undressed and stepped into the shower, turning the water on slightly hotter than normal. He smiled slightly as the scorching water hit his back, relaxing him. He grabbed the shampoo and put a large amount onto his open palm. He slowly rubbed the soapy liquid into his dark locks, closing his eyes tightly. Once he decided that he had finished, he rinsed out his hair and jumped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, drying his hair quickly with a towel and slumped into his room. He dried the rest of his body, getting dressed and turned to face his clock. 7:31. He sighed, throwing on his black jacket, dog-tags, and his usual black beanie with two white stripes running from the top down. He walked downstairs, packing his bag ready for the day and walked into the kitchen. He put two pieces of toast into the toaster as he finished up his homework, going over the answers in his head quickly.

**_\- * Time skip of awesomeness * -_**

**_*Kevin's POV*_**

I sat on the bus alone, my brown and dark green messenger bag on my lap. It had many holes and rips in it, evidence to all of Eddward's torments. The bus slowly stopped as the last bunch of kids got on. As the bus started up again, I turned to face the window so I could watch the houses pass by quickly. I suddenly felt eyes stare into the back of my head, making me tense up slightly. I really didn't bother turning my head, instead adjusting my hat slightly, and pushed up my glasses.

**_*Eddward's POV*_**

I sat on the bus in my usual seat, right in the centre of the back of the bus. I really don't want to sit here right now, I want to be closer to my pumpkin. But, since I am Eddward Vincent, Peach Creek High's worst threat, I understand why I'm here. I want to be up close to my pumpkin, to see him quiver in fear at my presence. I find myself staring at him, and quickly snap out of it. I see him slowly stand as the bus stops and other kids soon stand to quickly get off this ruddy old bus. I smirk. I know what I have planned today, and I'm not stopping until it's done.

**Hey! Look, it's done! I'm sorry this took so long, I get really side-tracked and I almost lost a friend ;-;. But, we are still friends. I can't promise that the next chapter will be done soon, but once this is up, I'll start it!**


End file.
